


Turnabout's Fair Play

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One should give as good as they get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout's Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Start and End with Family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28979) by Luvscharlie. 



**Title:** Turnabout's Fair Play  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Viktor Krum  
 **Prompt:** Snow  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 610  
 **Warnings:** Sexual content  
 **Summary:** One should give as good as they get.  
 **A/N:** Written for my Advent Drabbles 2008 (28/31). This can certainly be read alone, but I set the scene for their relationship in [We Start and End with Family (Multi-chapter)](http://luvscharlie.insanejournal.com/10217.html) which I wrote for [](http://weasley-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[**weasley_fest**](http://weasley-fest.livejournal.com/) 2008\. As I've told some of you, I find it difficult to take them out of that setting and have no idea why. However, that's what my smut bunny had in mind here, so I hope you enjoy it, Kara dear.

ETA: This is obviously late as my muse left me at the end of December, and it is, therefore, my first piece of 2009

Originally written for [](http://star54kar.livejournal.com/profile)[**star54kar**](http://star54kar.livejournal.com/) 's request for Charlie/Viktor with a prompt of snow (in which the snow got very little attention).

AND [ 51\. Lips](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/10859.html) on [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_69**](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/)

Idiot dragon had to pick the coldest time of the year to nest. It was uncommon for a dragon to nest in the dead of winter, but frankly there was nothing about this particular dragon that could be termed "normal." She'd been a pain in the arse since her arrival at the Reserve. Charlie had been out in the snow all day with the rather foul-tempered Swedish Short Snout attempting to coax her to keep her eggs warm. The only thing she'd had any desire to 'warm' was him, and she'd attempted several times to barbeque him over the course of the day.

He trudged through the snow, half-frozen and bone tired. The only thing he looked forward to was a hot meal, an equally hot shower and the warmth of the fire that Viktor would have kept stoked in his absence.

Prior to Viktor moving in, things of a domestic nature made Charlie completely uncomfortable. With Viktor, however, they never talked about how things were between them… they simply were… and it was, for lack of a more masculine word, wonderful.

The fire had the tent toasty warm when Charlie entered. "What smells so good?"

"I got dinner on way home from practice. You are vanting food, no?"

"Yes, I am hungry. But I think I may need to thaw out a bit before I eat. I'm going to take a hot shower first."

Viktor nodded his assent, and Charlie began stripping off the many layers of clothing and dropping them where he stood on the way to the shower. He caught Viktor's eye and the disgusted shake of his head. As well as they got along, in some ways Viktor and Charlie were complete opposites. Charlie's tent-keeping, in Viktor's opinion, left a good deal to be desired. Making eye contact, Charlie couldn't resist toying with him a bit more by flicking his last piece of clothing onto the floor and nonchalantly walking away from it.

A few muttered Bulgarian curses reached his ears as he stepped beneath the warmth of the shower spray. The warmth of the water was just what he needed, and he could soon feel his toes again. He soaped his hair and leaned his head back to rinse when he felt Viktor's lips attach to his neck.

"Mmm." Charlie moaned his appreciation as Viktor's lips worked their way down his chest, his hands coursing over the taut muscles of Charlie's stomach as he went down on his knees. Viktor teased him with slow licks and firm hands until Charlie thought he might well explode if he didn't get release soon. He looked down at Viktor uttering the words likely to gain him what he wanted. "Please. Oh, please."

Viktor cocked an eyebrow, and Charlie sighed his frustration. "Do you want me to beg? Another couple of minutes and I will, you bloody bastard."

Viktor's grin was a lopsided one as he closed his mouth around Charlie's cock.

♥

Charlie towelled off and draped the towel around his waist making his way toward where the once forgotten take away awaited them.

"Vat do you think you are doing?"

"I'm starved."

Viktor put his hands on Charlie's shoulders and pushed him to his knees. "It vill keep. I am not having strong vill to vait."

"Shall I make you beg?" Charlie asked looking up at him with a smirk.

"You can try, but I know you vell. I vill last longer than your need for food. The choice is yours."

Charlie's stomach rumbled in answer. He knew when he was beat. But, he would concede that there were far more unpleasant ways in which to lose.

~Fin.~


End file.
